Aktorskie akrobacje
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Szaleństwo Igora Karkarowa to związek z aktorką, dla której zerwał z rodziną, a przez którą potem znalazł się o krok od samobójstwa. Los jednak zrządził, że Igor został spadkobiercą majątku w Falkenau, którym zarządzała po śmierci ojca jego kuzynka Aurora Sinistra. Igor zakochuje się w niej z wzajemnością, ale jego przeszłość wychodzi na jaw w najmniej ku temu odpowiednim momencie.
1. Prolog

_Tekst napisany na akcję Walę-Tynki na forum Mirriel. Początek nie jest ani zbyt wartki, ani nie wywołuje dzikich napadów śmiechu (jakoś nie mogłam wpaść w odpowiedni klimat), potem robi się bardziej głupkowato i pojawia się więcej romansu w romansie (oczywiście w harlequinowym i kiczowatym stylu, bo takie było założenie akcji). Cytat poniżej to streszczenie na podstawie którego trzeba było stworzyć opowiadanie._

_Czego się spodziewać: AU, pairingu Karkarow/Sinistra i Karkarow/Fleur, Igora-nieszczęśliwie-zakochanego-romantycznego-idi oty, trochę cracku, __harlequinowych rozwiązań fabularnych,__ sporej liczby nawiązań._

_Podziękowania dla __**Merryloon**__ za beta-reading._

**Aktorskie akrobacje**

_"... Widzisz, kochanie, istnieją dwa rodzaje kobiet. Pierwsze uszlachetniają mężczyzn, podnoszą ich ku sobie, drugie spychają ich w błoto. Tak stało się z Igorem; popełnił szaleństwo, które musiał okupić całą swą przyszłością...".  
Szaleństwo Igora Karkarowa to związek z aktorką, dla której zerwał z rodziną, a przez którą potem znalazł się o krok od samobójstwa. Los jednak zrządził, że Igor został spadkobiercą majoratu w Falkenau, którym zarządzała po śmierci ojca jego kuzynka Aurora Sinistra. Igor zakochał się z wzajemnością w Aurorze, ale nim zdążył jej wyznać, że jest żonaty, w Falkenau zjawiła się Fleur zwabiona jego majątkiem i pozycją społeczną. Wszystko wydaje się być stracone, Aurora wyjeżdża za granicę._

**Prolog**

Czarne, deszczowe chmury przez cały dzień zbierały się na niebie nad posiadłością Karkarowów. W oddali słychać było ponury pomruk nadciągającej od strony gór burzy. Pod wieczór upalnego, dusznego dnia niespodziewanie zerwał się wiatr, który rychło przerodził się w wichurę. Konary wiekowych drzew w dębowej alei uginały się z jękiem pod jej naporem. Wreszcie pierwsze ciężkie krople uderzyły o szyby w oknach dworku i po chwili dało się słyszeć jednostajne bębnienie deszczu.

Wiktor Aleksandrowicz Karkarow leżał na łożu śmierci. Myliłby się jednak ten, kto sądziłby, że swoje ostatnie chwile na ziemskim padole poświęcał na dokonywanie rachunku sumienia. Miast tego uparcie trapiła go myśl o niezakończonych sprawach i to zapewne sprawiało, że wciąż kurczowo trzymał się życia.

Karkarowowie byli jednym z najznamienitszych rosyjskich rodów czystej krwi. Jednak wieki temu opuścili ojczyznę i przenieśli się do zachodniej Europy. Protoplasta rodziny nabył skrawek ziemi w Saksonii i zaczął na nim gospodarzyć. Wzniósł dwór i stajnie, i umyślił sobie założyć hodowlę hipogryfów. Jak postanowił, tak zrobił i wkrótce hipogryfy pochodzące ze stajen Karkarowów stały się jednymi z najbardziej cenionych w kraju. Jego następcy, kontynuujący dzieło przodka, nie zaniedbali sprawy i stopniowo zyskali uznanie na całym starym kontynencie, od Andaluzji aż po Ural, a wreszcie i w świecie. W tak zwanym międzyczasie przez Europę przetaczały się kolejne mugolskie wojny, a skrawek saksońskiej ziemi, niewykrywalny dzięki najlepszym zaklęciom niewykrywalności, niezmiennie trwał, nienaruszony. Saksonia, niegdyś będąca niepodległym państwem, stała się kolejno Księstwem, później terytorium zależnym od obcych wpływów, a wreszcie częścią Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. To wszystko nie dotyczyło Karkarowów, którzy, jak na arystokrację przystało, nie poświęcali uwagi błahym sprawom mugolskiego plebsu i ich nieistotnym konfliktom. Majątek Falkenau, zwany tak od sokoła znajdującego się w rodzinnym herbie, od pokoleń przechodził z ojca na najstarszego syna. Tradycję tę podtrzymywano przez pokolenia, aż do czasu Wiktora, który, tak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło, z wyznaczeniem następcy miał pewien drobny problem.

Jakieś złe fatum zawisło nad rodziną Karkarowów. Zaczęło się od tego, że najstarszy syn Wiktora, chluba rodziny, Jewgienij, z którym wiązano wielkie nadzieje, zginął tragicznie w kwiecie wieku będąc, nieszczęśliwie spadając z grzbietu hipogryfa. Ta tragedia wstrząsnęła rodziną do głębi, zwłaszcza, że Jewgienij wkrótce miał się ożenić. Nieszczęsna dziewczyna, z którą był zaręczony, nigdy nie otrząsnęła się z żalu i wkrótce popełniła samobójstwo. Ledwie Karkarowowie zdołali przyjść nieco do siebie, gdy padł kolejny cios. Najmłodszy syn, Aleksandr, został śmiertelnie raniony w pojedynku. Honor Karkarowów został ocalony, ale kosztem kolejnego potomka. Był jeszcze średni syn, Igor, ale i tu kwestia ewentualnego dziedzictwa daleka była od oczywistej oczywistości.

Trzeba było prawdziwego pecha, że jedyny pozostały przy życiu męski potomek Wiktora, jego syn idiota, koszmarnie podpadł rodzinie, czynem niegodnym nazwisko Karkarowów plamiąc. Mianowicie w chwili szaleństwa wziął za żonę jakąś francuską aktoreczkę, za nic sobie mając zdanie familii w tej kwestii. Wiktor, doprowadzony do ostateczności, a trzeba przyznać, że niewiele trzeba było, by tak zapalczywego człowieka do owej ostateczności doprowadzić, w porywie gniewu wydziedziczył Igora, zapowiadając, że ma się więcej w rodzinnym domu nie pokazywać na oczy.

I w ten oto sposób Karkarowowi w roli potencjalnej spadkobierczyni pozostała tylko córka Anna, najmłodsza z całego rodzeństwa. Niestety, Anna parę lat temu wyszła za mąż. Wiktor swojego zięcia serdecznie nie znosił. Był on co prawda człowiekiem uczciwym, ale niezaradnym. Jasne było, że jeżeli powierzy mu się pieczę nad majątkiem, prędko go zaniedba albo roztrwoni, nawet nie ze złej woli, a po prostu przez cechującą go nieudolność. Do bani taki zięć, co nie potrafi odróżnić klaczy od ogiera, a ogiera od wałacha. I on miałby objąć Falkenau? Dobre sobie! Na coś takiego nie można było pozwolić. Absolutny brak innej bliskiej rodziny dodatkowo utrudniał sprawę. Karkarow nie miał już rodzeństwa. Jeden z jego braci zmarł parę lat temu bezdzietnie, drugi dawno temu przepadł gdzieś w świecie. Daleka rodzina była, jak na potrzeby Wiktora, niestety zbyt daleka. Kwestia przyszłości jego ukochanego heimatu prezentowała się doprawdy beznadziejnie.

Wiktor, wbrew sobie, wrócił do rozmyślania o Igorze, który w przeciwieństwie do reszty rodziny był przynajmniej żywy. Chociaż oficjalnie zerwał wszelkie kontakty z wyrodnym synem, z głupim, wyrodnym synem, poprawił się w myślach, po cichu śledził jego poczynania. Aktoreczka oczywiście puściła go w trąbę, kiedy tylko rozeznała się w sytuacji. Karkarow wiedział, że tak będzie, ale jego syn, jego głupi syn, jego beznadziejnie zakochany głupi syn, nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Miał teraz za swoje. Wiktor, niestety, nie mógł pozbawić go zupełnie majątku, bo już wcześniej, zapewne w przypływie zaćmienia umysłowego, scedował na niego swoje udziały w spółce żeglarskiej, która także należała do Karkarowów, a którą zarządzał szwagier Wiktora. Po przejściu szwagra na emeryturę Igor przejął pieczę nad spółką i szło mu całkiem nieźle. Oszałamiających pieniędzy na tym nie zrobił, ale mógł żyć na całkiem przyzwoitym poziomie.

Wiktora wciąż trafiał straszny szlag na samą myśl o postępku Igora, ale kto wie, może jednak, z braku lepszych opcji, należało wybaczyć synowi? Przez długą chwilę bił się z myślami. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że w jego sytuacji nie było co zwlekać. Trudno, dla dobra rodziny... I przede wszystkim dla dobra Falkenau. Polecił małżonce, wiernie trwającej przy jego boku, wezwać notariusza i zmienić zapis w testamencie, tym samym czyniąc Igora jedynym spadkobiercą, czym wprawił w osłupienie nie tylko notariusza, ale również małżonkę i długoletniego sługę, którzy pełnili funkcję świadków.

Zarządzanie całością trzeba było powierzyć osobie odpowiedzialnej. Żona, niestety, odpadała, nie miała głowy do interesów. Podobnie jak Anna, która, pomimo swoich licznych zalet, była zbyt roztargnioną osobą, by powierzyć jej zarządzanie czymkolwiek. Zięć odpadał w przebiegach. Ze szwagrem był skłócony. Któż więc pozostawał? Oczywiście, Aurora Sinistra. Wiktor aż sam się zdziwił, że od razu na to nie wpadł. Aurora była krewną, jego siostrzenicą, zwaną tak tylko przez uproszczenie. Praprababcia Aurory i pradziadek Wiktora byli rodzeństwem. Tak się złożyło, że Aurora była, nawiasem mówiąc, jedyną przytomną osobą z tamtej gałęzi rodziny, na szczęście dość odległej.

Uporządkowawszy wreszcie sprawy przyszłości rodziny, Wiktor poczuł dziwny spokój. Sinistra , jako osoba uczciwa i zaradna, na pewno sobie poradzi. Zresztą, niebawem wróci Igor i obejmie majątek, tak jak miało być. Wiktor miał nadzieję, że pozostało mu chociaż na tyle rozsądku w tej pustej głowie, by rozeznać się w priorytetach i dojść do jedynego słusznego wniosku, że przyszłość rodzinnej hodowli hipogryfów jest rzeczą daleko ważniejszą niż zabawa stateczkami. Jednak czy na pewno wróci? Wiktora na powrót ogarnęły wątpliwości. A co będzie, jeżeli ten idiota uniesie się honorem i nie przyjmie majątku? A co, jeżeli, uchowaj Merlinie, wprowadzi się tutaj z tą swoją aktoreczką? Tej możliwości Wiktor jakoś nie wziął pod uwagę. Zaraz, spokojnie, przecież Igor się z nią rozwiódł? Wiktor był święcie przekonany, że ślub został unieważniony. A może nie? Właściwie to prawie na pewno nie, nie otrzymał o tym żadnej informacji. Wiktor poczuł przypływ niepokoju, ale było już za późno, by zmienić testament.

Burza ucichła, tuż przed świtem niebo zaróżowiło się na horyzoncie. Wiatr rozegnał chmury. Do pokoju wkradły się pierwsze promienie słońca.

Wiktor Aleksandrowicz Karkarow odszedł nad ranem, wciąż niepewny czy dobrze zrobił.

_c.d.n._


	2. I

**I.**

Wiktor sądził, że rola Sinistry będzie trwać krótko. Los jednak chciał inaczej. Trzeba trafu, że nim wieść o śmierci ojca i niespodziewanym spadku dotarła do Igora, ten wypłynął w rejs i to w dłuższy niż zwykle. Notariusz, nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi na wysłany list, pofatygował się osobiście do Inverness, gdzie mieściła się siedziba przedsiębiorstwa armatorskiego Karkarowa. Dowiedziawszy się na miejscu od pełnomocnika, jak się sprawy mają, słusznie uznał, że wysłanie sowy na ocean nie miało sensu, bo Karkarowa, znajdującego się obecnie gdzieś na wysokości Azorów, raczej nie znajdzie. Zawiadomienie miało czekać na Igora u pełnomocnika.

Minęło jednak sześć miesięcy, nim Igor powrócił z podróży, po drodze zahaczywszy o Australię, Wyspy Cooka, Galapagos, Grenlandię, Portugalię i Wyspy Owcze, i wreszcie po odpracowaniu tej nieco okrężnej trasy dotarł do Inverness.

Port dla statków czarodziejów znajdował się w pewnym oddaleniu od ujścia rzeki Ness, gdzie od czasów średniowiecza mieścił się jego mugolski odpowiednik. Teleportacja magicznych jednostek w pobliżu uczęszczanych szlaków wiązała się ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem i dlatego była na tym obszarze zabroniona. Punkt docelowy ostatniego skoku znajdował się o kilkadziesiąt mil morskich od brzegu, w głębi zatoki Moray Firth. Końcowy etap podróży pokonali w tradycyjny sposób, pod żaglami. Wszystko poszło sprawnie, gdyż kapitan świetnie znał wody zatoki. Gdyby jakiś mugol obserwował podejście statku, musiałby dojść do wniosku, że wzrok płata mu figle. Żaglowiec był do pewnego momentu widoczny na horyzoncie tak, jakby kierował się prosto do Inverness i dopiero gdy wchodził w strefę czarów ochronnych, które maskowały czarodziejski port jako fragment niebezpiecznego, skalistego wybrzeża, w jednej chwili znikał. Zacumowali bezpiecznie przy nabrzeżu na końcu pirsu, tuż za dużą, białą fregatą. Igor pozostawił żaglowiec pod czujnym okiem swojego pierwszego oficera i udał się dopełnić formalności w kapitanacie portu. Gdy wrócił na statek, załoga kończyła już swoje obowiązki.

— Kolejna udana podróż, panie kapitanie — powiedział Kamzoj, pierwszy oficer, stając u jego boku.

— Żeby z tego tylko jakieś zyski były — mruknął Igor. — Jutro muszę umówić się z pośrednikiem na odbiór ładunku.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział uspokajająco Kamzoj.

Karkarow czasami zazdrościł mu tego opanowania; on sam denerwował się każdą błahostką. Podejście Kamzoja wynikało jednak nie tylko z charakteru, ale również z młodego wieku. Życie jeszcze ciężko go nie doświadczyło.

— Zostaje pan na pokładzie? — zapytał pierwszy oficer.

— Dzisiaj tak. Jutro muszę skontrolować, jak wyglądają nasze rachunki, będzie mi stąd bliżej do biura. — Igor miał nadzieję, że pełnomocnik będzie miał dla niego coś więcej niż tylko informację o zadłużeniu, które zwiększyło się przez czas jego nieobecności. Tak się złożyło, że przez całą podróż prawie nie mieli kontaktu. Karkarow miał nadzieję, że zyski z tej podróży pozwolą spółce wyjść chociaż na niewielki plus.

Załoga szybko wypełniła swoje obowiązki, więc puścił ich do domów, by mogli po długiej rozłące zobaczyć się z rodzinami.

— Jeżeli jutro byłbym potrzebny... — powiedział jeszcze Kamzoj, przystając jeszcze przy trapie przez zejściem na ląd.

Karkarow tylko machnął ręką, nie dając mu nawet dokończyć.

— Jutro wszyscy macie wolne. Ciebie to też dotyczy, Selim.

Oficer uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął w podziękowaniu głową.

Igor, pożegnawszy się z załogą, wszedł na mostek kapitański. Oparł się o burtę i stamtąd śledził ich wzrokiem, gdy z marynarskimi workami na plecach oddalali się wzdłuż mola, by deportować się zaraz po opuszczeniu bariery teleportacyjnej. Większość z nich mieszkała w Inverness, które znajdowało się kilka mil dalej; zapadł już wieczór, więc w oddali widoczne były tylko światła miasta na tle jego ciemnego zarysu. Po długim, sześciomiesięcznym rejsie teraz został sam. Jedynym dźwiękiem słyszalnym na statku było skrzypienie olinowania i cichy chlupot wody, uderzającej o kadłub. Nabrzeże było puste. Biała fregata, zacumowana nieopodal, wyglądała jak zjawa. Igor westchnął głęboko i boleśnie. Na niego nikt nie czekał na brzegu, nikt nie wyglądał jego powrotu, może poza wierzycielami. Nie miał ukochanej. A rodzina... Rodzina nie chciała go znać.

Odwrócił się i nim zszedł z mostku, dotknął czule koła sterowego szkunera. Statek od lat był jego domem. Mieszkał na nim nawet podczas postoju w porcie. Nie miał na lądzie stałej kwatery, a że żaglowce czarodziejów były znacznie bardziej komfortowe niż mugolskie, miał na statku wszelkie wygody i nawet za niczym się szczególnie nie rozglądał. Czasem tylko, gdy na dłużej zostawał na lądzie, wynajmował pokoje w zajeździe pani Hudson. I tak regularnie chodził do niej na obiady, bo posiłki były nie tylko smaczne, ale również tanie. Gospodyni traktowała go już niemal jak syna i zawsze witała z radością. Dawniej zatrzymywał się u wuja, ale ten po przejściu na emeryturę, wyprowadził się z Inverness do Fort William, więc siłą rzeczy Igor bywał u niego rzadziej. Nie mając już tego dnia nic do roboty, Karkarow zszedł do swojej kabiny na nocny spoczynek.

Następnego dnia rano udał się do siedziby swojego przedsiębiorstwa. Skontrolował, jak mają się interesy, podnosząc się nieco na duchu, gdy upewnił się, że na razie nie grozi im bankructwo i odebrał czekające na niego listy. Zajrzał do nich dopiero po południu, gdy wrócił na żaglowiec po załatwieniu sprawunków na mieście. Pomiędzy mało istotnymi wiadomościami natrafił na dość grubą kopertę, opatrzoną oficjalnymi pieczęciami. Odwrócił ją i przeczytał nazwisko nadawcy. Nie bez zdziwienia spostrzegł, że był nim notariusz, od wielu lat pracujący dla rodziny. Rozerwał kopertę i, bezwiednie nawijając swoją kozią bródkę na palec, zagłębił się w treść listu. Wieści były doprawdy zaskakujące. Ojciec przed śmiercią zmienił testament i uczynił go spadkobiercą. Igor przeczytał list trzy razy, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co w nim zapisano. Ale do listu notariusza dołączono kopię testamentu. I wyglądało na to, że to prawda.

W pierwszej chwili chciał odrzucić ten spadek. Nie potrzebował niczego od ojca, o nie, nie zamierzał mu dać tej satysfakcji, nawet po śmierci. Ale zaraz zaczął myśleć racjonalnie, co świadczyło o tym, że nieobce mu było wyrachowanie i trzeźwy pogląd na panującą sytuację, jaki zawsze przejawiali członkowie rodu Karkarowów. Dzieje żaglowców, zarówno tych mugolskich, jak i magicznych, dobiegały kresu, rozpoczynał się czas parowców. Coraz więcej było pasażersko-towarowych transatlantyków i z roku na rok na morzach i oceanach robiło się tłoczniej. Ministerstwo Magicznych Środków Transportu wzięło się do roboty i powołało specjalną komisję do Spraw Tajności i Bezpieczeństwa, która w pierwszej kolejności zajęła się właśnie magicznymi żaglowcami. Dotychczas mogły pływać, gdzie tylko im się podobało, w oczach zabobonnych mugoli uchodząc za Latające Holendry. Jasne było, że jeszcze za czasów Igora odejdą do lamusa, gdy nowe regulacje wejdą w życie, a wtedy spółka żeglarska Karkarowa znajdzie się w bardzo trudniej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, że coraz poważniejszą konkurencją dla magicznych jednostek stawały się świstokliki dalekiego zasięgu.

Cóż, wychodziło na to, że wuj Igora dobrze wiedział, co robi, gdy właściwie za bezcen odstępował mu swoje udziały. Igor nawet nie żywił do niego pretensji. Okazało się, że chociaż nie nosił nazwiska Karkarow, to w pełni był godzien tego, by mienić się członkiem tej rodziny; był wystarczająco przebiegły, o talencie do robienia interesów nie wspominając.

Prócz testamentu i listu od notariusza w kopercie był jeszcze jeden, mniejszy pergamin. W osobnej notce matka i siostra wzywały go do powrotu na łono rodziny. Brzmiało to doprawdy rozpaczliwie i zdawać się mogło, że nie żywią do niego żadnych pretensji, byleby tylko wrócił. Jak długo już ich nie widział? Dokonał w pamięci pospiesznych obliczeń. Dziewięć lat? Nie, dziesięć. Dziesięć długich lat. Poczuł przypływ wyrzutów sumienia. Kiedy ojciec wygnał go z domu, Igor zerwał z rodziną. Powinien był podtrzymać kontakt chociaż z matką i siostrą. Dla nich ta cała sytuacja też była trudna. W domu niepodzielnie rządził ojciec i jego słowo było prawem. Igor już nie raz mu się przeciwstawił. Dlaczego nie spróbował zrobić tego ponownie, choćby poprzez spotkanie się z Anną i z matką? Odpowiedź była prosta; czuł się winny. Nie mógł im spojrzeć w oczy po tym, co się stało.

A wszystko to przez tę jedną chwilę szaleństwa. Przez związek z Fleur. Piękną niczym kwiat z prowansalskich łąk i zarazem zimną jak lód alpejskiego lodowca _la femme fatale_ Fleur.

_c.d.n._


	3. II

**II.**

Pierwszy raz ujrzał ją na scenie w Paryżu.

Był wtedy przystojnym młodzieńcem, dopiero wkraczającym w dorosłe życie. Wysoki, niebieskooki, czarnowłosy i czarnobrody, podobał się kobietom. Rodzina uparcie usiłowała go wyswatać, ale żadna z kandydatek, które mu podsuwali, nie wzbudziła jego zainteresowania. Krewni mieli zresztą rzecz utrudnioną, bo odkąd Igor skończył czternaście lat, właściwie przebywał poza domem.

Od najmłodszych lat często popadał w konflikty z surowym ojcem. W odróżnieniu od Jewgienija, który był umiłowanym synem, czy Aleksandra, który jako najmłodszy mógł zawsze liczyć na łagodniejsze potraktowanie, przynajmniej do czasu, aż na świecie pojawiła się Anna, Igor nie miał szans na przychylne spojrzenie rodziciela, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafił znaleźć z nim wspólnego języka. Chociaż przejawiał zamiłowanie do hipogryfów, miał od wczesnego dzieciństwa inną, większą pasję: fascynowała go żegluga, uparł się więc, że będzie pływać. Po licznych kłótniach i sprzeczkach, bo profesję żeglarza senior rodu uważał za niegodną członka rodziny o takim statusie jak Karkarowowie, Igorowi udało się wreszcie uzyskać niechętną zgodę rodziciela. Ojciec stanowczo wolałby, by syn pod okiem najlepszych guwernerów zdobył wykształcenie, a w przyszłości doglądał rodzinnej hodowli hipogryfów; nijak to się miało do całego tego nonsensu z żaglowcami. Jednak ponieważ to i tak Jewgienij miał zostać dziedzicem majątku, w końcu odpuścił.

Majątek Karkarowów nie ograniczał się tylko do ziemskiej posiadłości, mieli oni swoje udziały w różnych przedsiębiorstwach, w tym także w niewielkiej spółce żeglugowej. Wuj Igora, brat jego matki, był w niej jednym z kapitanów i posiadł nawet wkład własny w postaci statku, na długo przed tym, nim Wiktor dowiedział się o istnieniu tego armatora. Rozeznawszy się w sytuacji, Karkarow wykupił w niej udziały z czystej złośliwości, tylko po to, żeby pokazać szwagrowi, że może to zrobić, bo ma więcej wpływów i pieniędzy. Jak można się łatwo domyśleć, znacząco zwiększyło to panujące pomiędzy nimi animozje. Wiktor spółce nawet specjalnie nie szkodził, ale też i w nią nie inwestował, zaś gdy usiłowano odkupić od niego udziały, chciał za nie tak astronomicznie wysoką cenę, że pozostali inwestorzy łapali się za głowę. Wiktor miał w ręku pakiet większościowy, nic więc dziwnego, że reszta udziałowców, a były ich razem cztery sztuki, poczuła się nieco niepewnie. Pomimo tych zgryzot armator jakoś utrzymywał się na rynku. Na szczęście cała uzasadniona antypatia, jaką wuj żywił do męża siostry, nie dotyczyła jego potomstwa, a zwłaszcza Igora. Wuj bardzo go lubił i chociaż odwiedzał Karkarowów w Falkenau rzadko, to często zabierał Igora do siebie, dzięki czemu już jako młody chłopak całkiem nieźle znał podstawy żeglarskiego fachu. Wreszcie, w wieku czternastu lat, Igor mógł spełnić swoje marzenia i trafił na żaglowiec na przeszkolenie, najpierw do wuja, a potem do jednego z jego znajomych kapitanów.

Okazało się, że miał do tego talent. W mig nauczył się zaklęć do obsługi ożaglowania, meteorologii i nawigacji. Ojciec wreszcie machnął na to wszystko ręką i scedował na niego swoje udziały w spółce, dzięki czemu w wieku zaledwie osiemnastu lat Igor został kapitanem swojej własnej jednostki. Odtąd spółka zaczęła funkcjonować całkiem nieźle. Pozostali udziałowcy, w tym jego wuj, odetchnęli z ulgą i przestali rwać włosy z głowy, gdy dochodziło do zgromadzenia udziałowców, na które Wiktor przysyłał swojego pełnomocnika. Sam się nigdy nie pojawiał, bo raz, że go to nie interesowało, a dwa, że wielce prawdopodobnym było, iż szwagier ujrzawszy Wiktora, z miejsca by go udusił, nie sięgając nawet po różdżkę. Reakcja ta byłaby całkiem uzasadniona, bo jedynym zadaniem pełnomocnika było wypowiadanie nieodmiennie: „nie zgadzam się", nim jakikolwiek projekt rozwoju spółki został przedstawiony. Jasne więc, że kiedy w miejsce starego, upartego kozła, jak mawiano o Wiktorze (zazwyczaj z dodatkiem kilku słów, powszechnie uznawanych za niecenzuralne), przyszedł Igor, przyjęty został z radością. Armator odbił się od dna i powoli zaczął wypływać na powierzchnię, niczym statek po aportacji.  
Igor przewoził wszystko, co tylko się dało i co mogło przynieść jakikolwiek zysk, a na co było zapotrzebowanie w czarodziejskim świecie. Egzotyczne składniki eliksirów z Brazylii do Gdańska, sprzęt do gry w quidditcha ze Stanów do Hiszpanii, wszelkiego rodzaju magiczne stworzenia, których wysłanie drogą zwykłej teleportacji było niemożliwe. Zdarzyło mu się nawet przewozić latające dywany z Bliskiego Wschodu do Wielkiej Brytanii, oficjalnie tuż przed tym, jak ich import został zakazany i przez różne późniejsze machinacje z tym wyjątkowo niefartownym towarem o mało co nie wylądował w kryminale.

Nie było to zbyt dochodowe zajęcie, ale przynajmniej robił to, co zawsze chciał robić i do czego się nadawał, a przy okazji dużo podróżował. Właśnie podczas jednej z podróży przeżył swój największy romans.

Miał kilka dni wolnego podczas postoju w porcie w Calais, naturalne więc, że chciał ten czas odpowiednio wykorzystać. Jeden dzień postanowił przeznaczyć na Paryż. Lata temu, gdy pierwszy raz odwiedził to miasto, z miejsca się w nim zakochał i kiedy tylko miał ku temu okazję, zawsze do niego powracał, choćby tylko na krótko. Paryż, kryjący w swoich licznych zaułkach miejsca dostępne wyłącznie dla czarodziejów, wręcz emanował magią, co wyczuwali nawet zwykle nieświadomi niczego mugole. Igor uwielbiał teatr i operę, postanowił więc wieczorem, niejako na ukoronowanie swojej wizyty, wybrać się na jakąś sztukę. W Paryżu teatrów nie brakowało, ale w przypadku Karkarowa mugolski nawet nie wchodził w grę. Czarodziejski był tylko jeden, nic więc dziwnego, że trudno było o bilety. Na tamten wieczór wolne miejsca pozostały tylko na jeden dramat zatytułowany „Cienista dolina".

Rychło okazało się dlaczego. Sztuka była koszmarna i dramatem można było nazwać nie tyle gatunek, co sposób wykonania. Tak na dobrą sprawę „Cienista dolina" chwilami mogłaby uchodzić za całkiem niezłą komedię, chociaż to akurat było raczej sprzeczne z zamierzeniami autora. Wkrótce Igor zaczął żałować każdego wydanego na bilet galeona. Do czasu, aż na scenie pojawiła się ona.

Przyciągnęła jego uwagę natychmiast i Igor bynajmniej nie był przypadkiem odosobnionym. Męska część publiczności na jej widok aż westchnęła z zachwytu. Piękne, jedwabiste włosy spływały srebrzystobiałą falą na plecy. Duże, jasnoniebieskie oczy w oprawie ciemnych rzęs zniewalały spojrzeniem. Słowa wypowiadane jej słodkim głosem brzmiały niczym najpiękniejsza muzyka. Była niczym anioł, który przyćmiewał swoim blaskiem wszystkich wokół. Przestały się liczyć drętwe dialogi i aktorzy grający jak nogi stołowe. Cała tendencyjność sztuki poszła w niepamięć. Śliczna aktorka miała niewielką rólkę, ale skradła cały efekt.

Gdy po zakończeniu przedstawienia wraz z innymi aktorami wyszła na scenę, żeby się ukłonić, Igor bił brawo na stojąco, w ogóle nie pamiętając, o czym była ta szuka. Liczyło się tylko to, że ona brała w niej udział. Piękna aktorka ukłoniła się z wdziękiem. Spojrzała w stronę Igora i leciutko się do niego uśmiechnęła; a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. W Igora jakby trafił grom z jasnego nieba, zawładnęło nim dziwne, błogie uczucie; nie słyszał gwaru rozmów wychodzących widzów, stał nieruchomo jeszcze długo po tym, jak aktorzy zeszli ze sceny, nieco utrudniając przejście pozostałym osobom. Ważne było tylko jedno. Zakochał się. Zakochał się śmiertelnie i na zabój.

Wtedy nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, jak bardzo pokomplikuje mu życiorys ta istota o niebiańskiej powłoce, skrywającej przewrotną, diabelską duszę.

_c.d.n._


End file.
